Skylar Cooper
) |series = Sly Cooper |owner = SWSU-Master |season = Survivor Fan Characters 1 |tribes = |place = Winner |challenges = 8 |votesagainst = 7 |days = 39 }} Skylar Cooper is a raccoon originating from Sly Cooper and a contestant on Survivor Fan Characters. 'Survivor Fan Characters' Episode 1: Things Are Looking Real Crazy Around Here As part of the season's twist, Skylar was paired up with Oran, and if both were to make the merge they would receive an advantage to the game. Skylar is not seen at all this episode, only seen commenting on Lyle Washadigabudiga crying with Bea. Episode 2: I Won It For the Tribe, I'm Unstoppable Sky and Taylor form an alliance and hang out together, but Sky warns secretly that if anyone betrayed him he would vote them out in an instant. Craig later comes to them asking for Bea to be voted off, but they dismiss him even though Sky is sure that he will become important later on. Episode 3: Intervention Time Skylar becomes sick and Bea immediately takes this chance to target him, but no one on the tribe agrees with voting him out yet. After the reward challenge, he feels better from drinking 7-Up, but warns Taylor and Hogan that Rene and Merideth are targeting her. After Schlipa's first loss, Skylar convinces Bea and Lyle to vote for him, Rene and Merideth to vote Taylor, and he, Taylor, and Craig vote off Bea, and the lioness leaves. Episode 4: Come On! That's Ancient History! Lyle blames Skylar after Bea's elimination and finds out the manipulative, sneaky, and cunning side of Sky. At night, Hogan and Taylor talk and flirt in private, and right when they are about to make out, Sky interrupts and Taylor runs off out of embarrassment, and Sky and Hogan settle out each other's relationship with her, Hogan's being romantic and Sky's being friendly. Episode 5: I Can Think of 100 Reasons to Keep Me When Rene, Merideth, Hogan, Craig, and Taylor form an alliance Sky and Lyle are put on the outs of the tribe. Lyle tries to make an alliance with Sky, but Skylar refuses. In order to make sure he doesn't get voted out, Skylar manipulates Craig into wanting to vote Lyle off. After Schlipa loses immunity, Skylar is kidnapped from tribal council, leaving Lyle the only to vote off. Episode 6: What's the Verdict? On Schlipa's reward, Skylar asks Merideth to wait outside of the shop for him while he bought a fake gold necklace. Skylar asks Merideth to keep it a secret because he doesn't want the tribe to know he spent his money on it, and she promises she will. Episode 7: Let's Find This Thing! Right after Drazen's Tribal Council, the tribes merged and Skylar became a part of Wichibu. The twist became active, and because Oran was voted out, Skylar did not receive a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol hidden at their camp. As everyone is searching for the idol, Taylor, Hogan, Sky, and Charlie sit in the shelter, bored and depressed. Wendy later talks to Sky about him flipping, but he admits that even though he's at the bottom he isn't willing to flip yet, and Wendy finds hope in this. After Wendy wins immunity, Schlipa agrees on voting out Pat, and tribal lines stuck, and Pat is sent home. Episode 8: Oooh, You're Going To Jail Wendy, Hugo, and Charlie find Skylar trying to find Pat's clue so that he can find the idol, and they make a deal that if they showed him the clue he would repay them later. Merideth, Hogan, and Skylar all win the reward challenge and go on a spa trip, where Sky mostly enjoys the hot tub and the feast. Back at camp, Hugo tells Skylar that it's time he repaid them and Skylar is willing, but Hogan and Taylor weren't on board, so the three voted Wendy with the Schlipans. Episode 9: Okay Psychopath Hugo is angry with Skylar for not voting with them and tries to turn Rene and Craig on him, but neither flip. Sky asks Taylor what she has against voting the Schlipans, and she says that she trusts them. When Sky accidentally drops his fake gold necklace, Taylor assumes it's the idol and gets excited. Out of excitement she tells Hogan about it and both think that Sky has the idol. After the reward challenge and Rene and Merideth's trick of taking Taylor out early, Skylar comforts Taylor, who is sad and angry at them and is ready to betray them, so Hogan and Sky remind her that she has to align with Charlie, which she doesn't like. The new alliance is convinced by Skylar that Merideth has to go home so he can go through with his plan, so Merideth goes home, and she is blindsided by them. Episode 10: So Much for My Kind Gesture Hugo asks Skylar if he has the idol, and Skylar denies owning it but keeps searching for it. Later when Rene manipulates Hogan, Sky comments on how Hogan would be one to easily fall for it. Charlie later comes to Sky and Hogan, telling them that they better work over Hugo or else they'll be voted out. After he finds out Rene is targeting Hogan, Sky gives Hugo the idol so that he votes with them, and Rene is voted off 5-2. Episode 11: I Think He's Lost it Craig tries to pull Skylar into his alliance, but Skylar is carried off by a fish and misses the conversation. Hogan's trust for Skylar wavers when he finds out Sky gave Hugo the "idol", which Skylar views as a great move. When Craig gets back to Sky on hi offer in front of Hugo and Taylor, Skylar yells at Craig and calls him different names. After the Immunity challenge, Craig goes to everyone and tries to get them against Sky, but no one is willing to and Craig is voted out. Episode 12: We Have Our Own Dr. Jeckyl and Mr. Hyde Skylar and the rest of the final 5 sit around the fire and talk about the times when they were almost voted out. Taylor, Hogan, and Charlie later form an alliance to flush Hugo's "idol" and vote Skylar off, but Sky threatens Charlie that whatever her plan is with them that he will find out about it and avoid it. At camp, Taylor, Hogan, and Charlie find the place where the idol was, and Skylar reveals in his confessional that he has the real idol, and Hugo curses Sky out for giving him a fake one and leaves. Episode 13: Ready to Face 7 Pissed Off Jurors? Hogan is angry with Sky for lying to him about the idol, and Skylar talks to Taylor and tries to get her on his side. After Charlie wins immunity Sky tries to convince Taylor to vote off Hogan, but this doesn't work and Sky receives 2 votes. However he surprises everyone with his idol and puts Taylor and Hogan in a tiebreaker which Taylor loses. Charlie makes a pact with Skylar and Hogan to not vote bitterly as a bargain of plea. When Sky barely manages to win immunity against Hogan, he has the vote of who to take to the finals with him. After Charlie downgrades herself, Skylar votes Hogan out due to being a huge jury threat. In the Final 2, Skylar is uncertain that he will win, and thinks that the jury hates his guts. During the questioning he focuses on his strategy and able to get himself out of tight situations. In the finale, he became the Sole Survivor over Charlie in a 4-3 vote, where he got Hogan, Merideth, Rene, and Taylor's votes. Voting History Post-Survivor Fan Characters *Skylar reappeared to do several cast releases for future seasons: **SFC2 Cast Info Part 1 **SFC2 Cast Info Part 2 **SFC3 Cast Info Part 1 **SFC3 Cast Info Part 2 **SFC3 Cast Info Part 3 **SFC3 Cast Info Part 4 **SFC4 Cast Release Part 1 **SFC4 Cast Release Part 4 **SFC5 Cast Release Part 1 **SFCAS Cast Release Part 1 **SFC7 Cast Release Part 1 **SFC8 Cast Release Part 1 **SFC9 Cast Release Part 1 Gallery |-| General= SkylarOriginal.png Skylar Finale Sprite Sheet.png Skylar Colored.png |-| Survivor Fan Characters 1= Skylar1.png|Skylar and Bea talk about Lyle. Skylar2.png|Skylar secretly threatens. Skylar3.png|Skylar manipulates Craig into voting Bea. Skylar4.png|Skylar denies having romantic feelings for Taylor. Skylar5.png|Skylar avoids aligning with Lyle. Skylar6.png|Skylar buys a necklace and asks Merideth to keep it secret. Skylar7.png|Skylar doesn't want to flip on his alliance yet. Skylar8.png|Skylar searching for Pat's clue. Skylar9.png|Skylar wanting Merideth out. Skylar10.png|Skylar bribing Hugo with his fake idol. Skylar11.png|Skylar yelling at Craig. Skylar12.png|Skylar reveals that he has the idol. Skylar13.png|Skylar plays the idol. Skylar14.png|Skylar refusing to apologize for a good move. Skylar15.png|Skylar wins Survivor Fan Characters. Trivia * Skylar was the first winner of SFC. **Skylar is also the youngest winner of SFC. *Skylar was the first person to win the final immunity challenge. *Skylar was the first person to play a hidden immunity idol. *Skylar is the highest-ranking member of the Schlipa tribe. **Skylar is thus the highest-ranking male member of the Schlipa tribe. Skylar Cooper | before = Title Established | after = Ellise d'Torneau }} Category:Schlipa Tribe Category:Wichibu Tribe Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Winner Category:Sly Cooper Category:Male Contestants Category:Finalists